The present invention relates to a contact device for high-frequency cables, which contact device comprises a front member and a rear member, whereby said rear member is adapted for mounting on the high-frequency cable and whereby said front member is adapted for being brought in contact with an outer conductor and an inner conductor on the high-frequency cable for transmission of high-frequency signals from the outer and inner conductor to the front member.
Contact devices of the abovementioned type have a separate rear member and a separate front member. Initially, the rear member is mounted on the high-frequency cable and the outer collar of the outer conductor of said high-frequency cable is flared out by means of a special tool for fitting to a contact member on the front member when said front member is mounted on the rear member. Then, the front member is screwed onto the rear member until the contact member of the front member is brought in contact with the outer collar of the outer conductor.
There are some drawbacks in connection with said mounting procedure. Thus, a special tool is required for flaring out the outer collar on the outer conductor of the high-frequency cable and professional skill is also required if this flaring out shall be done in a satisfactory manner. Furthermore, several separate members must be handled during mounting, namely a rear member, a front member and a tool, which can be difficult particularly in bad weather conditions at high altitudes.